


Never Fade.

by Katie_MichelleAMLFTL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Never leave, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Sad, Stydia, Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy, humans can be monsters too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL/pseuds/Katie_MichelleAMLFTL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of season five, Parrish disappears without a word, leaving Lydia with more than she expected. Stiles, the one person who has stood by her through everything is there again, telling her that everything will be okay, that he will never leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fade.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I doze in the morning, my imagination ran away with this idea and I literally sat up in bed, pulled the laptop out and just started typing. I'm sorry for any feels that may occur during this.

"I'm scared." Lydia hated admitting the words aloud, especially as her voice shook through them. "I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready, this wasn't supposed to happen." Stiles held her in his arms, one hand curled in her hair and the other arm wrapped around her waist as he kissed her forehead in a comforting gesture.

 

"I know I'm scared too, but you will be amazing Lyd's, I know it. If anyone can do this it's you, your the strongest person I know, you are going to be okay." His words weren't shaking, they weren't said in a placating manner just to shut her up, they were strong and said with pure conviction behind them, he believed in her completely and utterly.

 

It had been weeks since the destruction of the beast, three weeks since Jordan Parrish had packed up and left, with no word in the middle of the night, seemingly falling off the grid as if he never existed and ten days since Lydia had shown up with heavy eyes on Stiles doorstep with definite proof of his existence in the positive pregnancy test clutched in her hand.

 

It had been a long ten days.

 

"We need to tell the Pack Lyd's, they'll work it out soon enough, you cant keep secrets around werewolves." He muttered out the last part pushing his hand through her hair and back again as if in a petting motion.

 

"I know, Scott gave me a weird look the other day, there's a meeting tonight, I'll do it then." Her voice was more hardened now, knowing she needed to take back her control, she was Lydia 'Fucking' Martin, she would do this with her head held high and anyone who took issue with her unplanned pregnancy would be introduced to her middle finger. "Will you be with me, will you be with me when I tell them.He's gone Stiles, he left-" Stiles looked startled for a second and then his features softened.

 

"Of course." He smiled at her, causing her lips to turn up slightly.

 

"I will never leave you Lydia, never." In that moment she knew that those words were the absolute truth, she looked up at the boy who had always been their for her, had saved her time and time again, the person that she had realised would always save her. She tilted her head upwards slightly and stared into his eyes and then... there lips were moving together, it was perfect. Tentative touches and swipes as their lips moved together so easily as if they had done this so many times before, when she pulled back and opened her eyes, she took in his face so full of emotion, he would never leave her, not if he had a choice.

 

"Thank you." She whispered, still so close to his lips that she could feel his breath on hers, he nodded, neither wanting to speak and take away from the moment, they just sat there in each others arms, looking into each other's eyes and knowing this was were they belonged.

 

It was a phone that broke the spell, Lydia's phone to be exact, it's shrill tone startling them.

 

"Hello." Lydia said into the receiver almost too quietly. "Yeh, okay, i'll be there mom, bye." Lydia looked back over her shoulder at Stiles, who had his own phone in his hand, squinting at the screen.

 

"My mom wants me to go and pick her up from the school, her car wont start."

 

"Oh yeah, okay, yeh, uhm-" He fumbled along, his right hand going up and rubbing the back of his head. "I have to go check on my dad anyway, make sure he hasn't had more officers sneaking him cake." The sheriff was still on leave from the injury he had sustained from the chimera attack and a number of deputies and townsfolk had been dropping off food to the house, which was great, except for the fact there had been a lot of cakes and with his high blood pressure Stiles wasn't about to risk anything. "I'll meet you at, wait where are we meeting?"

 

"At Deaton's, he wants to show us something." He nodded to himself.

 

"Yeh, yeh of course, well i'll see you there then." They had walked out to both of their cars, which had been parked in Lydia's driveway, Stiles was stood fumbling his hands unsure on  how to proceed, so Lydia took matters into her own hands, moving into his space and pushing onto her tiptoes, placing her lips on his for a second before he remembered to move his own.

 

"I'll see you later Stiles." She smiled to herself as she got in her car and left the driveway, Stiles still stood next to his car touching his lips.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dad." Stiles shouted into the house as he closed the front door behind him, he hadn't gone straight home he had gone to pick up some groceries and there had been traffic on Herris street, there was no reply, in fact the house was eerily quiet. "Dad, so help me if your not in bed or on that sofa, there will be no steak in this house for a year." Again there was nothing, Stiles walked into the living room and took in the mess, the lamp was smashed on the floor and the coffee table overturned and on the floor, there was blood. Liquid covered the sofa and the carpet, just a whiff of the smell told him that it was whisky. Stiles dropped the bags and grabbed the baseball bat which he had conveniently dumped by the door after last using it. Slowly he followed the blood trail on the floor into the kitchen, where the bat fell from his trembling fingers at the sight of his father lying in a pool of blood.

 

"Dad!" He ran and knelt, not caring that he had just dropped down into the pool of blood, with his best jeans on. "Dad, dad," He shook him harshly, as he took in the pale features, the amount of blood on the floor, on his lips , the fact that he had no heartbeat. "No, you cant do this, Dad" He started chest compressions and in-between the first set and the breaths took out his phone, fingers slipping trying to inlock it, to call for help.  

 

"That wont work." A voice announced from behind him, Stiles whipped his head around taking in a tall, well built man, with a crooked smile and glee shining in his eyes, like insanity.

 

"You did this, you-" He couldn't say it, his voice broke. The man in front of him laughed, it changed volumes and octaves. It was crazed. Rage surged through Stiles, his bat lay uselessly over at the kitchen door, the man separating them. "Why?!" Tears began rolling down his face, he pushed them away angrily, but as he lowered his hands he realised the blood on them, now blood painted on his face, his fathers blood.

 

"He should have stopped him, he had him, he should have stopped him." The guy was shouting, screaming ranting over and over, not making any sense. "He had the copies of the threats, he arrested him and then he just let him go," he laughed harshly, it sounded so broken, he knew, he knew his dad wouldn't have let someone dangerous go if he had the evidence to stop them. "He could have saved my family but he let him go. Now they're gone and I'm alone, I was going to kill you leave him with no-one show him how it feels, but the fucker was still home when I came in. He should have stayed out of my way, he shouldn't have got in my way." The screams were deafening and anger was rushing through stiles body, his hands clamped tightly together as he tried to think, the knife draw was on the other side of the room, if he could just get their. "But now I guess you'll be the one to know how I feel, tell me how does it feel, hmmm, tell me" He roars the last part in Stiles face, Stiles makes his move then, shoving the man back and lunging across the room, grabbing the draw handle and

 

Bang!

 

Bang!

 

Shots fired.

 

There was blood coming from a hole in his stomach, his brain clicked to default mode, one through and through and one lodged somewhere inside of him, he hoped Lydia was okay.

 

His hand grasped his stomach as he felt his body slowly greet the floor, he wondered what Lydia would name the baby.

 

He watched as a pair of feet moved quickly through the room and his chest felt tighter, he hoped that Lydia would have a good pregnancy.

 

He heard the manic laughing of the man and his breath started to stutter, he wondered what they baby would look like.

 

He felt heat, sudden burning heat and tears fell from his eyes, he hoped Lydia would be happy. **** ~~~~

He saw the flames licking at the cabinets, he wished he was with Lydia.

 

He dragged himself over to his dad and grabbed his phone and his entire body felt numb, he text Lydia.

 

Then he let go.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lydia was sat in the waiting room of the animal clinic with the others all waiting for the last member of there pack.

 

"Lydia." She looked up taking in the confused faces in front of her.

 

"What?" She whispered, she didn't know why she was whispering.

 

"Lydia your crying." Scott said as she reached a hand up and touched her cheeks that were soaked from tears she didn't know where there.

 

"Lydia, why are you crying?" It came from Liam, her body trembled  a sob wringing from her throat.

 

"I, I..." The tears were obvious now they were pouring from her eyes. "I don't know, I don't know why I'm crying."

 

Her phoned pinged, she pulled it out with shaking hands and stared at the screen, sirens blasted and the others turned to see a fire truck and ambulance racing through the streets a police car not far behind.

 

The phone slipped from trembling fingers.

 

'I will never leave you.'

 

Then she screamed.


End file.
